Gleana
Personality Gleana is a complicated sylvari say the least. She has many Personalities she mimicks and acts like and one that not many people get to see. Her main personalities are quite simple, The "Bubbly cute girl", The "Serious Criminal", The "Hearty Pirate", The "mysterious Rougue", The "Blunt asshole" and of course The "gentle Sweet and shy Handmaiden". She is a master infiltraitor and a great actor. The cute Bubbly Girl is the personality she joined the Autumn court with, This personality leads her into a world of trouble usually and gets on peoples god side easily. It quite litterally is to "cute" and can't ressist the urge to say "Awwww". "The serious Criminal" is the one not many people get to see her in except criminals. She has been known to deal with criminal orginizations and join their ranks momentarily to help find ways to stir inner conflict in them and make them turn on eachother. Usually this personality is ruff, rude and a bit full of herself. The "Hearty Pirate" has two different personalities to it in it's self. One the "Plundering sea dog" and Two the "Adventurus free spirit". The "Plundering Sea dog" is almoste like the "Serious Criminal" only with a more of a Drunken pirate feel. Now the "Adventures Free spirit" is more noble out to fight evil and stop thoes that would cause harm to innocent lives with a more adventures nobleman and of course the drunken pirate twist to it. She uses these two when out with pirates of course and uses them both when needed. Now the "Mysterious Rougue" Is probably the more common personality you will see her in. She uses this one when searching for work or generally talking to people in bars and such. This personality has a more Mysterious feel to it, Confident in her abilities but also not being as blunt as to draw mystery about her. The "Blunt Asshole" Is one no one has seen yet and has applications that are rare for Gleana to come across. It is quite like it sounds She is blunt and down right rude and mean to people. She would use this as to gain trust and respect with somone of the same personality type. The "gentle Sweet and shy handmaiden" is the personality she had recently come up with after accepting a job to pose as a handmaiden to a woman named Lady Verris. With this personality she is kind, Sweet, Shy and loyal to the noble. This one is easy for her to do cause it is more close to gleanas personality with some minor differences. Gleanas Personalities are may and she makes them up as she goes as to gain the trust of everyone she talks to. Now her actual personality is one not many people get to see but only her close freinds get to see this side of her. Though she does not have many close freinds this is why it is rare to see her act normal. Gleana herself is a complicated person but she gets her job done and will do anything for her court and to try to gain favor with Mistress Selene_Equinox. History Gleana's history is not long. She is a recently Awakend Sylvari from the Pale Tree and is out seeking her place in the lands of Tyria. She started out in the grove not really sure of where to go and what to do and with only vauge memories from the dream. Intern she did not retain much of the information the pale tree had to offer Gleana so she wnt on through the world discovering as much as she could eventually running into the human city of Divinities Reach. Slowely recalling the wisdom the pale tree had to offer her she then stumbled upon another Sylvari not born of the pale tree. Instantly Gleana found herself remembering much of her dream and dreaming she would meet another sylvari matching the appearence of this certain Sylvari. The Sylvari Introduced herself as Mistress Selene Equinox of Unimetas. That is when she had offered gleana a spot in her court to help support her land which gleana had responded with Yes. Now a new Member of the Autumn Court she then went on to learn and develop her abilities of Infiltration, Espionage, Theiving and of course assasination. Over time Gleana had become so good at what she did that she eventuall took her skills on the road to learn about the world first hand helping other along the way. Due to her induction into the Autumn Court she began also delving lightly into the magical arts. Though she is not good at it and barely a novice she still strives to learn what she can so she may be better with her rouge abilities. Still traveling on the road meeting new allies as she goes along lets see where the rest of Gleanas story goes.